sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Jablonsky
Steve Jablonsky (born October 9, 1970) is an American composer for film, television and video games, best known for his musical scores in the ''Transformers'' film series. Some of his frequent collaboration partners include film directors Michael Bay and Peter Berg, and fellow composer Hans Zimmer. Early life Jablonsky went to University of California, Berkeley for college. He studied computer science at the beginning, but switched to music composition a year later. After graduation, he became an intern at Hans Zimmer's Remote Control Productions. During that time, Jablonsky met Harry Gregson-Williams, a fellow composer of Zimmer, and started working as his assistant. Later he became more engaged with Zimmer and started composing for renowned works like Desperate Housewives and the ''Transformers'' film series. Career Jablonsky has composed the soundtracks to the films The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003), Steamboy (2004), The Island (2005), Transformers (2007), D-War (2007), Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Battleship (2012), Ender's Game (2013) (replacing renowned film composer James Horner), Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), and Transformers: The Last Knight (2017). He was also a contributor on Team America: World Police (2004) among many others. In addition, he helped compose some of the music to the video game Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and composed the theme music for BBC's Seven Wonders of the Industrial World in 2003. He also has written music for the television show Desperate Housewives (2004 - 2012) since the fourth episode. His track "Trailblazing" served as the opening theme for WrestleMania X8 and WrestleMania XIX, as well at the soundtrack to the TNA Hall of Fame induction of Sting. Jablonsky also wrote the music for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, taking the place of the former Command & Conquer music composer Frank Klepacki, who was unable to write the game's score due to his involvement with Universe at War: Earth Assault. Jablonsky has worked for Harry Gregson-Williams at Media Ventures, the music production company which was conceived and founded by Jay Rifkin and Hans Zimmer, for seven years. His most recent projects include the scores for the South Korean film D-War, Gears of War 3 for the Xbox 360 gaming console, and music for The Sims 3. Currently, Jablonsky is employed at Zimmer's studio, Remote Control Productions, having been mentored by the company's members Zimmer and Nick Glennie-Smith, as well as former members Harry Gregson-Williams and Klaus Badelt. In February 2015, Jablonsky was hired to compose the score for the film The Last Witch Hunter. He also composed the soundtrack for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows, the sequel to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the 2016 Peter Berg film Deepwater Horizon, starring Mark Wahlberg and Kurt Russell. Filmography Film Television Video games External links *Steve Jablonsky at the Internet Movie Database *Steve Jablonsky at SoundtrackNet *Steve Jablonsky on MySpace.com *Interview with Steve Jablonsky, SoundtrackNet *The Gorfaine/Schwartz Agency, Inc. Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:1970 births Category:American film score composers Category:American television composers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Video game composers Category:Resident Evil composers Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Hans Zimmer Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Henry Jackman Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Marc Streitenfeld Category:Lisa Gerrard Category:Patrick Cassidy (composer) Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Henning Lohner Category:James S. Levine Category:Brian Tyler Category:Marc Shaiman Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Michael A. Levine Category:Lebo M Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Linda Thompson (actress) Category:Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:Stephen Barton Category:Toby Chu Category:Justin Burnett Category:James McKee Smith Category:Blake Neely Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Jacob Shea Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Bobby Tahouri Category:Stephen Hilton Category:David Fleming Category:Joel McNeely Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:Clay Duncan Category:Nathan Whitehead Category:Pieter Schlosser Category:Kenneth Burgomaster